No Me Enseñaste
by JennyJojo
Summary: Eh tratado de olvidarte, pero no puedo, cuando trato me encierro en un cuarto donde cada vez siento que te necesito, que no puedo vivir sin ti. Me duele tu ausencia no te imaginas cuanto, me duele saber que aun no te quiero dejar ir - OneShot POV Sakura


**Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen. Naruto y todos sus personajes pertenecen a ****Masashi Kishimoto**

**--**

**--**

**_No Me Enseñaste_**

¿Por que a mi?

Es lo que me pregunto todos los dias desde que tu te fuiste.

Bueno se han de preguntar de que les estoy hablando, pues se los voy a contar.

Yo, Sakura Haruno, perdi a mi unico y gran amor. Aunque me digan que lo olvide no puedo, es algo imposible para mi, el era todo lo que tenia, lo unico que queria. Aun recuerdo como se me dijo que se iria a otro pais a estudiar la universidad.

--

--

**FLASH BACK**

_- ¿Como que te vas? - Pregunto una Sakura con los ojos llenos de lagrimas_

_- Lo siento, te juro que yo no me quiero ir, pero mi padre ya esta decidido a mandarme Europa - Decia una un pelinegro totalmente triste, esquivando la mirada da Sakura llena de lagrimas, no le gustaba verla asi._

_- P..p pero ¿que no puede pensar en ti, e..en tu felicidad? - Sakura estaba ahogada en una mar de lagrimas, apenas podia hablar._

_- Sabes que mi padre nunca piensa en eso, Sakura._

_- E..es que - Sollozo - tu no te puedes ir Sasuke-kun - Sollozo_

_- No te preocupes Sakura, volvere, no se cuando pero volvere - Dijo Sasuke mientras ponia sus manos en las mejillas de Sakura y limpiaba las lagrimas que caian por sus orbes jades._

_- Pro..promete-me que.. - Sollozo - vol..volveras, Sasuke-kun_

_- Claro, te lo prometo - Dijo Sasuke mientras le daba un beso lleno de amor._

**FLASH BACK END**

_**--**_

_**--**_

Aun recuerdo tu promesa Sasuke, pero, ¿cuando tienes pensado cumplirla? Ya a pasado un año, cuando te fuiste hablabamos por telefono pero con el tiempo tu ya no hablabas, te olvidaste de mi, me dejaste llorando dia y noche por ti, y todo por que tu ya no querias saber nada de mi y eso me destrosaba mas.

Eh tratado de olvidarte, pero no puedo, cuando trato me encierro en un cuarto donde cada vez siento que te necesito, que no puedo vivir sin ti. Me duele tu ausencia no te imaginas cuanto, me duele saber que aun no te quiero dejar ir, pero al minuto me doy cuenta de que ya te has ido, pense que te iba a olvidar pronto, pero, no lo hise, entre mas pasa el tiempo para mi es mas dificil estar sola. Se que tengo amigos que me apoyan, pero no siento lo mismo al estar contigo que con ellos, por eso aun siento que te necesito que sin ti ya no estare sola.

Y si te preguntas por que hago todo esto es por que tu nunca me enseñaste a vivir sin ti, te fuiste asi como asi, y yo senti que todo se perdio y que sin ti no puedo estar. No estoy en mis 5 sentidos desde que te fuiste, apenas bajo a comer y como ya dije, me encierro en mi cuarto horas y horas, anque eso no me importa mucho, lo que mas me importa es que como podre decirle a mi corazon que ya no estas, que te fuiste y talvez ya no volveras, ¿Como quieres que se lo diga?

Ya ni tengo esperanza, me siento como una muerta en vida, como quieres que me sienta si no me enseñaste a estar sin ti. Aun tengo tantos recuerdos de ti, de tu pelo y ojos negros y de tu forma de ser, pero todos esos recuerdo me hacen mal, quiero olvidar todo de ti pero no puedo, trato pero no puedo, no aprendi a olvidarme de ti. Todo mi cuerpo extraña tus carisias, mi alma se aferra a la tuya, pero tu ya no estas aqui, y toda yo decae por que se que sin ti no puedo vivir, que tu me hacias sentir viva.

Quiero verte, tengo esa obsesion, como tu lo eras antes para mi, te fuiste senti que todo lo perdi y aun te extraño demasiado, mi alma no te quiere dejar ir.

Como olvidarte si No Me Enseñaste a vivir sin ti, Sasuke-kun.

_**Fin**_

**Am bueno pues no estube del todo contenta pero si se me hiso lindo n.n.... aqui esta ojala y a ustedes les guste me inspire en una cancion, y bueno aqui les dejo el link de la cancion..**

http:// www . youtube . com / watch?v =wGvxpKteSmw

**Si les gusto dejen review si no porfas no me la rieguen xD**

**Y perdon por la faltas de ortografia pero mi editador nu sirve -.-U  
**

**Bueno hasta la proxima!**

**B&: **.:JәииιιĐυbαℓιιиαα:.


End file.
